


Don’t Read the Last Page

by Lesty



Series: Afterlife Shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife fic, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Natasha and Tony are the heart and soul of the avengers dammit I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesty/pseuds/Lesty
Summary: “We won?” Natasha asked.“Yeah,” Tony said. “We won.”Natasha squeezed Tony’s hand. “Good.”





	Don’t Read the Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Taylor Swift song "[New Years Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkvTYrFIxNM)" =)

"Well you certainly didn't take your time."

Tony blinked his eyes open, and picked himself up slowly. He was under a tall oak tree, which was shielding him from the warm midday sun. There was a cool breeze that ruffled his hair slightly as he took in his surroundings. Tony was next to a lake, where a small group of ducks squabbled over a piece of bread. Tony took a deep breath through his nose, smelling freshly mowed grass and the fragrance of various flowers that Tony couldn't possibly name. Tony’s heart beat evenly and calmly in his chest. He could only tell because for once, he breathed with ease, something he hadn’t had been able to do since Afghanistan.

Nothing hurt. Not his arm, not his chest, not his head.

Tony hadn’t felt this calm in… well, ever.

Tony looked to his left, where Natasha leant against the trunk of the oak, gazing at Tony with a soft smile. Tony startled, he didn’t understand how Natasha could be here. She was gone, she had _sacrificed_ herself for the soul stone, she had di-

Ah.

_Right._

“I’ve died, haven’t I.” Tony said.

Natasha pursed her lips slightly in sympathy. “Yeah Tony, you have.”  
  
Tony nodded, letting the knowledge sink in. Pepper, Peter, Rhodey, Steve, Happy, _Morgan,_ they were gone. _Tony_ was gone. He wasn’t going to see any of them for a long time.

But they would be able to survive without Tony, he knew they would. They were strong, determined, and resilient. He knew they would be okay. Tony picked himself up and wandered to Natasha side, curling himself against the oak tree and resting his head against Natasha’s shoulder. Her bones dug against the side of his neck and against his ear, but Tony barely noticed. It was comforting to be by Natasha's side once more, they hadn’t had enough time together. “It’s good to see you again.”  
  
Natasha smiled. “Same, I wasn’t sure how long I would be alone for.”

“You’ve been alone?”  
  
Natasha shrugged, jostling Tony's head slightly. “As far as I can tell, this place is here so you can reunite with your loved ones… I don’t have any of those.”  
  
Tony picked his head off of Natasha shoulder so he could shake it adamantly. “Well, that’s obviously not true.”

Tony watched Natasha mask a grateful smile with a soft smirk. “I guess not.”  
  
Tony leant against the cool oak, the wood feeling solid and firm against his back. The breeze wasn’t as strong here, somehow; it was even more peaceful. “I missed you.” Tony said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, skeptical. “Really?”

Tony put a hand on Natasha’s knee and squeezed it lightly. “Of course I did. Nat, I care about you.”

Natasha sighed, putting her hand over Tony’s. “I missed you too,” she smirked for real. “Annoying hyper vocalisation and all.”  
  
Tony snorted, rubbing his neck in the spot where Natasha had once stabbed it. It seemed so long ago now. They stayed quiet for a while, just sitting next to each other, enjoying the other’s company. Natasha was a solid spot beside Tony, she always had been. She was something that was tangible and real, she was someone Tony couldn’t help but trust. He was comfortable by her side, as they watched the ducks run circles against each other.

“We won?” Natasha asked, as the ducks in the pond hopped out onto the bank.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “We won.”  
  
Natasha squeezed Tony’s hand. “Good.”

“So what’s the deal with this place anyway?”

Natasha stood up, reaching for Tony’s hand. “You ever see The Good Place?”  
  
“Oh god, is this place like that show?” Tony said as he took Natasha’s hand and stood up. “Nat, they were actually in hell - you know that right?”  
  
“Well I think this place is actually the good place, or heaven, or whatever,” Natasha weaved her hand through his, and Tony smiled. “For one, there’s ice cream shops instead of frozen yogurt.”  
  
“That’s pretty good.” Tony said, as they walked to wherever Natasha was taking them.  
  
“And the communities are basically someone’s loved ones.”

Tony frowned. “So when you said you’ve been alone…”  
  
“You and I are the only one’s here.” She said, feigning nonchalance.

Tony paused their walk, forcing Natasha to stop beside him. He reached around her, pulling her close. Tony rubbed against her arm slightly, and felt Natasha melt into his chest, wrapping hesitant arms around his middle. Tony rested his chin on her shoulder, and Natasha let her head fall against the top of his chest. Tony closed his eyes and breathed in Natasha’s hair, which smelt like the vanilla and artificial coffee  of her shampoo - it always had, even during Natasha’s stint as Natalie. He was concerned for a moment, by how easy it was to rope her into a hug.

She must have been so _lonely._

“You’re not alone anymore,” Tony murmured against her ear.

Natasha pulled back, with a smile - which Tony could only tell was slightly broken due to the glassiness of her eyes. “Well, who knows, you should be able to find your father somewhere.”  
  
Tony almost rolled his eyes. “I always considered you more my family than I ever considered him.”

“Let me take you to the village,” Natasha said, and the small grin she sported was all Tony needed for him to know that Natasha was happy Tony was here. “We can get some ice-cream?”  
  
“Of course.” Tony grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I definitely do plan on writing more for this series (I love these two so much and the R*sso's did em so dirty so imma make them happy)
> 
> If it takes your fancy, you can hit me up on [tumblr](https://lesty-xx.tumblr.com/) =D
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
